Artema'am and Adelass
Artemis and Adelaide get superpowers and decide to use them to take on a toy company scamming unaware youth through a TV show, but are unprepared for how the company plans to fight back. Plot Cold Open A flashback occurs to different periods in the lives of Artemis and Adelaide. We see younger versions of the sisters fighting over different things, mostly over their birthdays and minor things like the remote. It goes to the present where Artemis and Adelaide are fighting over makeup, only to get stop and harshly berated by Dakota over years of bickering, only to take offense to what she says. Episode Adelaide is gathering her old stuff to give to goodwill. Artemis sees this and both go over the contents inside, reliving past memories. While looking, they discover a mechanical idol with an inscription that promises to grant wishes. Both check an odometer below it and see only one wish is available. Both attempt to come up with a wish for themselves, but are unable to decide due to fear of future ramifications. Artemis jokingly wishes that they could have powers that suit their personalities. Before they head out, they see a commercial for a TV show, Cubesters, and an ensuing merchandise promotion. Both find solidarity in their disgust toward toy-marketing shows, but hide it when they see Julie's in the same room. Adelaide goes to work at the drive-in, and is surprised to find there're few customers around. She chalks it up to waining interest, but is told by one of the customers that everyone's at the mall for a Cubesters function. Wanting to check it out, she recruits Linda to take her place. Meanwhile, Artemis is hanging out with Yorba and both catch wind of a group of kids hassling Kerry. They stop the kids but they merely run off, revealing that they're after Cubesters toys. Artemis decides to investigate and Yorba is left to deal with the parents. Adelaide and Artemis meet up and arrive at the mall, but are unable to get in due to the influx of children. They are able to see the havoc inside regarding the toys. Fearing that Julie might fall to their level and begin begging them for toys, they decide to go home and talk to her as a preventative measure. On the way, a mugger arrives and an altercation occurs. Things are delayed when Adelaide is brought down with a massive headache and Artemis' body is affected. The pain subsides and Artemis is able to fight the mugger. Adelaide is also able to predict oncoming attacks and Artemis sees her strength and reflexes have improved. Both immediately rush home, Artemis sees she's stronger looking and Adelaide picks up on psychic abilities when she's able to point out what Artemis is going to say. Finding the idol, they discover Artemis' wish has come true, and Adelaide decides to use their powers to their advantage. (tbd) After redeeming more wishes on the idol, Artemis and Adelaide give up their powers, having done all they could in their efforts. In the process, both have forgotten the bonding they went through, though Adelaide remedied this by giving Artemis a drawing the latter made when she was a kid, which she gave to Adelaide. Trivia *The episode reveals that Adelaide was born in 1984, and that Artemis was born on the same day the next year. *Adelaide works as a ticket vendor at the drive-in, though she doesn't have a drivers license (she gets one in Return of Artema'am and Adelass). Vice versa for Artemis.